


Sacrifice

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you do one where the Reader is possessed by a demon and Gabriel must kill her, even though he loves her? Afterwards, he is so broken he summons a crossroads demon and sacrifices something (anything you want) to get her back, and she is not happy about it.Warnings: Major death of character, sadness, violence but like SPN violence...so if you watch the show you know...like the same amount, fluff





	Sacrifice

“I know you’re awake.” You giggled, kissing up and down your boyfriend’s face. The corner of his mouth twitched as you nuzzled into his neck and your fingers carded through his hair. “Come on Gabe.” You remained next to him on the bed you shared, watching his face go through the morning fight of waking up. Although you knew it wasn’t much of a fight as he always got to see your face.  
“Five more minutes?” He moved to incase you, forcing you to stay, but you got off the bed. He huffed out after realized he couldn't get you, but kept his eyes shut.  
“You can pretend to sleep some more if you want, but I got up early and made breakfast.” You smirked, knowing this would get him up.  
“Pancakes?”  
“In three different flavors.”  
“Extra chocolate chip?” His eyes opened finally.  
“Used up two full bags.”  
“Fine. I’m up.” Gabriel huffed, rolling himself to the end before using his legs to stand. You enjoyed the sight of his messy bedhead that had odd pieces of hair swept in all different ways. It sure complimented his simple white tank and candy themed boxers. You held out a hand, guiding him towards the kitchen. “Smells good.” He commented as we got closer. The table was already set with the array of food laid out on the counter.  
“Worth getting up?” You fixed him a plate as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.  
“‘Course.” He pecked your cheek as you set his plate down in front of him before you went to dish up your own. Gabe wasted no time digging into the chocolate chip pancakes, moaning as they reached his mouth. “Soooo goood.” You were glad he loved your cooking, but blushed at the bedroom noises he was making. “You’re perfect, (Y/N).”  
“Well I don’t know about that.” Although you had to admit the food you had made was pretty perfect. Even Death would’ve given you a pass on the whole dying thing. “Since I made this perfect breakfast, think you can clean up?”  
Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “With a simple snap I could create a natural disaster.” He replied smugly which made you roll your eyes. “Yes, of course I can do the dishes. I’m surprised you even bother to deal with them in the first place.”  
“Human, remember?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He waved off before reaching across the table, taking your hand. “So, what're the plans for today?” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.  
“I’ve got a hunt. Shouldn’t take too long.” You answered, not meeting the archangel’s eyes. You knew he hated that you still hunted, but you had a responsibility.   
“I can come with...got some experience with the monstrous kind.”  
“No, I’ll be fine.” You gave a small smile, locking with his gaze. “Just make sure you do those dishes.” You teased, hoping to lighten the situation.  
“Yes, cupcake.” Gabriel sang back, grabbing both of your empty plates.  
As he cleaned up you left to grab your duffle, wanting the hunt to be simple and easy.

You slowed down your car as you neared the factory where you suspected the demon to be. At first you thought it was a ghost, but then the scent of sulfur hit your nose while you were investigating some offices. The factory belonged to the company and for some reason a demon was interested in their operations.  
Getting out, you opened the trunk to grab what you needed before looking around for the security cameras. You were surprised at the number of cameras with a few guards posted around the factory. A wired fence secured the area with thankfully no barb-wires at the top. Using the holes you climbed up and over, managing to sneak past the cameras.  
The guards were a bit more difficult as you did your best to remain silent as they walked around with flashlights in hand. Thankfully, it seemed you had an angel on your side, as you got past two of them and into the factory undetected.  
Inside was rows of shelves with boxes and materials that took up the entire space. Narrow passageways led into some openings with faint lights hanging above. Looking around you found that each item had a code on it. Some even had ancient symbols that reminded you of a witch’s codex or a demonic language. There was noise coming from other parts of the factory, letting you know people were still at work.  
Suddenly, a wave of sulfur with a mixture of salt water came from the end of the passageway with a figure outlined by the light above. “Looking for something?” The demon was possessing one of the women you talked to earlier that day.  
“I think I just found it.” You got into a fight position with your angel blade in hand.  
“Ooooh.” Her eyes shined at my weapon of choice. “Gotta love that. Nothing like a strong independent woman for a change.” She smiled and strided forward with her heels clicking against the tile floors. “Forgive me for wanting to make this last….it’s just….” Reaching inside her blazer she pulled out a knife. “...I’ve had to deal with men for such a long time….and you seem like a good match.”  
“Then I suppose I should apologize.” You focused on her movements. “I have to get home and don’t want this to take all night.”  
“Then I guess someone is going to be disappointed.” Her calm, melodious voice replied. “The name’s Vepar by the way.”  
“So?” You watched as she stopped a few feet away.  
“I just figured you should know. I like for all of my victims to know and that way when they get to Hell...they know who put them there. I suppose it gives me pride knowing how many suffer at my hand.” She gave a sinister smile with an animalistic snarl that contrasted her relaxed statuer.  
“Well when I send you back...tell them (Y/N) defeated you. I’m sure they’ll get a laugh out of that.” You snapped back as you both started to circle one another. Even in her meat suit you could still tell of the power that she held. Most lower demons wouldn’t hesitate to strike, but she took her time.  
She lunged first, trying to knock you off balance but you countered. For the first few minutes it was nothing but blocks and a few almost hits. Vepar was quick with her foot work as you danced around one another. As she striked again you caught her wrist and pulled her towards you, but she head-butted you in return.  
With ease she sliced at your arm, cutting in deep. You cried out, but was cut off as you collided with a shelf. An invisible force held you up with a constricting grip around your throat. Vepar proudly came to stand in front of you, showing off her bruises and small cuts that she earned in your fight.  
“Thank you.” She smiled, caressing your face with a cool hand. “It’s been too long since I’ve had a good fight like that.”  
“Why...why st-stop now?” You choked out.  
“Oh, I have a much better plan now.” The grip loosened around your neck, but a new force came as she held your chin to face her. “Hell is going to have to wait a little while for you sweetheart.” With that everything went dark.

“Gabriel!” You screamed even though your throat felt raw. “Help me! Gabriel!” A pool of blood flooded towards you as the demon’s body was stabbed multiple times. Her knife laid by her body, soaking in the crimson as you held your angel blade in your good hand.  
“(Y/N).” It was only a second before you were cradled into Gabriel’s arms. His warm grace stung your body as it radiated from him. “Hey, are you okay?” He held you back, searching for all your injuries.  
“I’m fine.” You said steadily. “Just breaking in the new vessel.” Your face twisted into a snarl as your hand shot up to stab Gabriel. He backed away in time with his honey eyes never leaving you. “Gotta say...she’s got a lot going for her.” Your body stood up as Vepar was in control. “Although….an archangel boyfriend...now that is something new.”  
“Let her go.” Gabriel glared, arching his shoulders back.  
“Or what?” Vepar laughed sharply, turning your normal eyes to pure white. “I’m not leaving this body...so I guess you’ll have to kill me...and her of course.”  
“I know spells and ways. I think you’re forgetting who you are dealing with here.” He snarled, making some of the lights flicker.  
“Ooooh, a light trick.” Your eyes turned normal once again. “Wanna see something more fun?” Vepar didn’t let him have a word in as she outstretched your arms. The air grew heavier and the boxes on the shelves swayed. “One of the originals, baby!” Vepar made a shrill noise over the gale inside of the factory. She slowly walked back out of the isle as heavy boxes and materials fell down. Gabriel narrowly avoided them as he chased Vepar down.  
“(Y/N)! I know you can fight this.”  
“Too late for sweet talk.” Vepar sang back.  
As Gabriel rounded a corner, his feet splashed on the ground as water flooded the space. “Enough.” He snapped, making the ground quake.  
“I don’t really like men telling me what to do.” Despite facing off against an archangel, the demon remained confident. But you felt part of her facade fall as Gabriel finally found you both. “Tag. I guess I’m it.” It made you sicken as she used your voice.  
“I’m not running anymore.” His eyes grew bright, casting a golden glow. The ground shook again as cracks carved into floor surrounding you. You internally smiled knowing what Gabriel was doing, but apparently it took Vepar a little while to catch up. “Now get out of her!” The shelves shook this time from Gabriel’s commanding voice as you stood in the center of a devil’s trap. If that wasn’t enough to convince her, he let his six wings out that shadowed the entire area.  
Seeing Gabriel like this only doubled your efforts to fight and take control, but Vepar wouldn’t let you. Suddenly you came to a realization that made the demon smile inside and out. “You’re going to have to kill her.”  
“Not happening.” Gabriel’s jaw clenched.  
“Well then I guess you better take a seat and enjoy the show.” Vepar smirked. “I mean..sure..I’m trapped, but so is she.”  
“Not for long.” Your boyfriend paced outside the devil’s trap, thinking of any spell or weapon that would free you.  
Vepar didn’t seem bothered by being trapped as she watched Gabriel’s movements. It was a few minutes until anyone spoke, cutting off any thought process Gabriel had. “You poor archangel...so used to getting what you want, huh?” His movements stopped, glaring at the demon inside of you. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” She pouted.  
“I will find a way, you bitch.” Gabriel marched up to the edge of the trap.  
Vepar shook her head. “Maybe, but not this time.” All of your feeling came back to you as you finally could move your arms and legs, but the joy was short lived. Vepar used her powers, twisting your bones in odd ways, breaking any and all movement while you felt every bit of pain.  
You wailed and Gabriel came running into the circle, holding you against his body as your body broke apart. You knew she was still in there with you, but all you could focus on was the sounds of your bones snapping apart like twigs.  
Vepar took brief control for a moment. “Kill her and the pain will be gone.”  
“No.” Gabriel held your hand, trying to let his grace heal you, but Vepar only dealt out more pain. “No! (Y/N)!”  
“Do it.” You choked out, coughing some blood. “You have to. Please, Gabriel.”  
“I can heal you.” He cried desperately.  
“And she will only break me more.” Tears cascaded down your face as Gabriel buried his face into your neck, praying for some other option. “Please. Do it.”  
Without looking Gabriel grabbed the angel blade with his hand and held it over your heart. “I love you. I’ll find a way, (Y/N).”  
“It’s okay, Gabe. It’s okay.” You repeated over and over until the blade pierced your heart. A flash of light engulfed your body and you heard the scream of Vepar as she was sent back to Hell. There was a split second where you were free of her before darkness took hold.  
Gabriel clutched your body, sobbing into your shirt as the angel blade thudded onto the ground. Your eyes remained open, only reminding him that your soul was no longer in your body. He couldn’t even open his eyes without be flooded by tears that stained his face. Even if his six golden wings weren’t visible to your human eyes, they surrounded you, keeping your body warm for as long as he could.  
Eventually your body turned cold snapping Gabriel back to reality. He gingerly closed your blank eyes and set your body down on the ground, standing back. As the sadness seeped out, rage replaced it, sending anything in a few yards radius flying. Windows and lights shattered with only the blinding light of Gabriel to fill the darkness.  
The static in the air tightened as rain thudded hard against the factory’s roof. The loud noise and screams had scared most of the guards away and any security camera was damaged by Gabriel’s wrath.  
Solemnly, your body was carried out of the building and then with a gentle flap of wings you were back home. With great care he placed you onto your shared bed where you woke him up everyday with sweet kisses. He in turn kissed your cold pale lips again before leaving you there as he did what he had to do.  
Heaven wouldn’t help him, no other gods he knew would care, and the only one who he might have a chance at helping him get you back was the reason that got you killed in the first place.  
He hurriedly set the summoning ritual up, not wanting the love of his existence to be stuck in Hell for any longer. The cross roads was near your home so he was close by because he truly didn’t want to leave your side for too long.  
Tapping his foot, he waited noticing that dawn was finally approaching. The sun was barely breaking into the sky as a thin voice came from behind. “Well look at that.” The red-eyed demon circled Gabriel, remaining a safe distance away.  
“I don’t have time to play games.” Gabriel snapped, clenching his fists.  
“Oh, come on. You gotta see the humor in this.” The demon took a thin old man for a vessel.  
“I want her back. Now!”  
The demon stopped in front of the archangel regarding him for some time before finally speaking. “I’m a crossroad’s demon. We only give when we receive.”  
Gabriel knew it would come to this, he was prepared for anything. Anything to get you back to him. “What do you want?”  
This seemed to please the cross-roads dealer as he resumed his pacing. “Hmm...let me think about that.” He clicked his tongue as he walked, noting how it bothered Gabriel, giving him some satisfaction. “An archangel...so many possibilities.” He stopped again, still thinking.  
Gabriel’s rage only grew as the time passed. “If you can’t...won’t make a deal to get (Y/N) back...I swear to my father that I will-” He stalked forward, ready to smite the low class pest.  
“Now, now. That won’t be needed.” He held up a long frail hand, halting the archangel. “I’m willing to make a deal...which is lucky for you. Most wouldn’t dare make a deal with an angel, let alone an archangel.”  
“Then. What. Do. You. Want?” Gabriel growled.  
The demon’s red eyes appeared again as an idea came to his mind. “There is only one thing that I could want from you. No simple ten year deal. No this is much more permanent.” A creepy, stretched smile adored his face.  
“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Gabriel promised.  
“Well then, I hope she is worth it.”  
“She is.”

You blinked your eyes open expecting Hell to greet you, but instead the softness of your bed was underneath you. Thinking it was some sort of trick, you quickly got up and looked around, finding Gabriel laying next to you on the bed.  
“Hey.” His voice was hoarse sounding.  
“What...what did you do? Is this….am I here?”  
“Yes. Hell can’t have you anymore.” He smiled weakly, trying to lighten the topic as he scooted closer to you. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you….at the factory.”  
“How...how am I here then? Did Heaven-” He shook his head before you could finish. “Then-”  
“I made a deal.” He simply stated, casting his honey eyes away from yours.  
“What? Gabriel?” You sat up straighter, staring down at him laying on the bed. “What the hell did you do?!”  
“I gave up my powers.” He finally met your stare.  
It took a moment for the words to sink in before you exploded at him. “Gave up your powers?! Are you stupid?!” You hit his shoulder, slapping him.  
“They mean nothing if I can’t protect you!” He argued back, taking hold of your wrists.  
You fought against him, this time you had more strength as his powers were gone. “I’m a hunter!” You exclaimed fighting him some more. “This sort of thing happens! I mean you’re an archangel...even if I die forty years from now...you won’t.”  
“I know! Why do you think I did it?” He pulled you forward while he still had his grip, locking his eyes with yours. “Sure, I can’t conjure stuff into reality and I can’t fly us to cool locations, but now…..now I can live my life with you. We will be together now.”  
“Yeah...for who know’s how long!” You paused, breathing in deeply. “Gabriel, you….I love you, but this?! You are an archangel-”  
“Was an archangel. Now I’m human.” He pleaded for you to understand.  
You backed away, wanting him to see reason. “But you have responsibilities. What about Heaven? Your home? Or have you forgotten?”  
“I haven’t forgotten, but things...things have changed.”  
“Well yeah! You’re a freaking human now! You just made yourself a target!”  
“I don’t care, (Y/N).” He spoke softly.  
“Why not? I sure do.” You stood up, facing away from him. “Gabriel...undo this...get your powers back.” You knew Hell wouldn’t be kind to you, but this was insane. You wouldn’t let him do this to himself for your life.  
“No.”  
“Wha-” You turned, finding him once again in your space.  
“Listen to me.” He gripped your shoulders, shaking you slightly. “Heaven was my home, but now...now waking up to you is everything I need in life. Sure, being a target for monsters and demons and angels isn’t fun...but with you...I don’t care. I can’t...I won’t live a day without you.” He paused, cupping your face with tender hands. “I’m not sorry about what I did. Hell, I’d do it again if it meant that I’d get to see you. I love you. I love you so damn much that it hurts to even think of you in pain.”  
“Gabe…”  
“I mean sure this human thing won’t be easy in the beginning. Heck, I know it won’t...but you’re here. You’re alive and that’s all that matters.”  
You stopped him from saying anymore as your lips met. The kiss was hungry as you pressed your bodies as close as they could get, seeking contact everywhere. There was no heavenly spark or extra warmth hidden behind his touches, but there was still enough. Even without his power he was still the angel, or man, you fell in love with.  
Your lips started to travel along his jaw, nipping at the flesh as you continued down his neck. He let out a groan at your actions, his arousal becoming evident. “I guess I’ll actually have to do the dishes from now on, huh?” Gabriel joked.  
You smiled, meeting his gaze once again. “We can do them together.”


End file.
